1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to drill bit sharpening devices, and more particularly relates to an improvement to the travel limiting means of a drill bit sharpening device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,599, issued Jan. 4, 1985 to the present inventor discloses a drill bit sharpener. The patent discloses two types of travel limiting means (spacers) which are used to calculate the correct spacing between a drill bit point and a grinding surface at a given point angle of the drill bit to be sharpened.
One of the aforesaid spacers consists of a rotatably mounted flat disc member. The disc member is provided with perforations or other markings which are arranged in a spiral-like configuration. These perforations correspond to cooperative settings of the disc and a stop member, in sixty-fourths of an inch, for drill bits of differing diameters to be pointed.
The other spacer consists of a flat, rectangular bit positioning member. The member is slotted to slidingly receive screw members. It also includes a trailing edge. For each point angle, there is provided a set of bit positioning members wherein the number of members in each set is equal to the number of perforations in the disc type spacer. Accordingly, the need to align a given perforation with a marking on the trailing edge of the stop member is obviated in this type of spacer.
There is a need for a much simpler and more straightforward type of spacer than the ones already in the art to reduce the number of parts in and to improve the drill bit sharpener.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide the space setting between a drill bit point and a grinding surface for a drill bit sharpener in the form of a simple mechanical means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a space setting which is visible at all times in the drill bit sharpener.